Various tool assemblies have been designed to provide means for interchanging tool bits, the principal advantage being that one handle assembly can be used with bits of different sizes and functions, thus reducing the number of complete tools that must be purchased and maintained. A further advantage is that when the bit wears out or is damaged it can simply be replaced instead of having to replace the entire tool assembly.
However, these tool assemblies tend to be somewhat heavy and expensive in that they utilize solid shanks to support bit receiving sockets or shanks formed integrally with the sockets. In another type of tool assembly, the tool bit is integrally formed with an elongated shank seating in a socket within the handle; thus a larger and more expensive part must be interchanged or replaced. In those tool assemblies comprised of integrally formed handle/shank portions, need for a different-sized shank or damage to either element requires replacement of the entire assembly.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel tool assembly for mounting interchangeable bits that may be simply, readily, and inexpensively fabricated.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such a tool assembly with a shank and bit receiving socket assembly which is both lightweight and strong.
Another object is to provide such a tool assembly permitting use of lightweight but strong drawn tubular stock for the shank and simple deformation techniques.